La hermana perdida de los Sakamaki
by Mizuki Fukushima
Summary: Soy Aimi Sakamaki, tengo 16 años, mi cabello es color negro y mis ojos, azules. Soy una huérfana vampiresa de sangre pura que vivió toda su vida en el mundo humano. Hace poco me adoptó el señor Tougo Sakamaki (o Karlheinz). Ahora me estoy dirigiendo a la mansión Sakamaki, donde me esperan mis nuevos hermanos. Me pregunto, ¿cómo será mi nueva vida?


**Mizuki: Antes de que lean, quiero aclarar algo: Diabolik Lovers le pertenece a su respectivo autor(a). Solo este fanfic me pertenece. Cualquier parecido con algún otro fanfic es pura coincidencia.**

 **Gracias por leer. Disfruta la lectura y no olvides dejar tu comentario.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prólogo**

En la habitación de en aquel entonces castillo Sakamaki, se oía el llanto de un nuevo vampiro, la única hija mujer del rey de los vampiros y de su segunda esposa, Beatrix. Ella estaba muy alegre por el nacimiento de su hija, pero temía para que fines la usaría su esposo.

Beatrix: *meciendo a su hija* Eres una hermosa niña. Tú nombre será Aimi. Cuando crezcas, tendrás muchos pretendientes. Con tal que no sigas los pasos de Cordelia, todo estará bien.

Mayordomo: *entra a la habitación* ¿Me llamó hace un momento, Beatrix-sama?

Beatrix: Así es. Necesito que prepares una canasta considerablemente grande con una manta encima. Cuando esté lista, vienes con ella.

Mayordomo: Como ordene. *se va*

Beatrix: No dejaré que tu padre te utilice como un experimento, mi pequeña Aimi.

Ella hizo dormir a su hija, luego de darle de lactar y con las fuerzas que tenía, escribió una carta la cual guardó en una cajita musical. La llave, como dije de collar, lo puso alrededor del pequeño cuello de su hija. Cuando regreso el mayordomo con la canasta, ella coloco cuidadosamente a su dormida hija sobre la canasta con un peluche con su nombre y ordenó al mayordomo llevarla lejos a la recién nacida vampiresa, tan lejos como para que su padre se tarde siglos en encontrarla. Este cumplió la orden. Se alejó lo más posible del alcance del padre de la niña.

Cordelia: No sé porque tanto te empeñas, si al final él la encontrará.

Beatrix: Lo sé. Pero quiero, por lo menos, que disfrute algo de esto llamado vida sin ser un experimento. A parte, no quiero que la contagies con esa vulgaridad tuya.

Cordelia: Hmp.

(...)

Más tarde, en la entrada del Vaticano se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé en una lluviosa noche en esa ciudad. Fue uno de los cardenales quien salió en busca del dueño de aquel desgarrador llanto. Cuando lo encontró, vio a una pequeña bebé de cabello negro y ojos azules con un collar alrededor suyo y un conejo de peluche el cual tenía una palabra bordada en él: "Aimi".

El cardenal tuvo compasión de la pequeña y la refugió en el Vaticano. Convenciendo al aquel entonces Papa, pudo quedarse con la niña y criarla como a una hija. Lo que en ese entonces nunca pensó fue que tenía bajo su cuidado a una vampiresa que podría quitarle la vida algún día.

 _Años después..._

Una pequeña de unos 6 años, de vestido celeste y cinta para cabello del mismo color y un peluche en mano, corría por los pasillos del Vaticano. En esos momentos el lugar estaba abierto para la visita de los aristócratas de ese y otros países. Entre ellos se encontraba Tougo Sakamaki (o Karlheinz), quién mientras caminaba, chocó con la pequeña de cabellos negros.

Aimi: Disculpe, señor.

Karl: No te preocupes. ¿Qué hace una niña en un lugar como este?

Aimi: Yo vivo aquí, señor. _se queda mirándolo a los ojos_ Usted debe sentirse solo, ¿no?

Karl: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Aimi: Su padre... Él lo obligó a hacer cosas horribles y creció pensando que era lo correcto, lo necesario. Hasta engañó a su hermana menor, la más cercana a usted, diciéndose a sí mismo que era necesario para el plan. Dígame, ¿qué consiguió usted con usar a sus esposas e hijos como parte de ese plan?

El rey de los vampiros enmudeció tras todo lo que dijo la niña. ¿Cómo era posible que ella conociera todo eso si era la primera vez que la veía? En eso, el cardenal que estaba a cargo de la pequeña apareció, preocupado.

Cardenal: Aquí estabas, Aimi. Discúlpela si lo molestó. Ella suele ser muy traviesa.

Karl: La pequeña dijo algo que me llamó la atención.

Cardenal: No le tome importancia. Son cosas que ella se inventa. Perdone las molestias. Vamos, Aimi. _jala la mano de la niña.

Aimi: Adiós, señor Karlheinz.

Él se sorprendió que la niña conociese su verdadero nombre. Ningún humano conocía eso. Sin duda, ella era una niña muy especial, demasiado para ser humana. Esperaría un tiempo para mover sus fichas para poder incluir a esa pequeña a su juego de ajedrez.


End file.
